Danny Phantom: Kiss
by Viridian Quill
Summary: A series of unrelated oneshots showcasing a kiss, our favorite Halfa, and every girl on the show. Read and review... Two girls, one chap! Spectra and Jazz!
1. Kiss: Ember

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

She ran.

He followed.

She taunted him.

He taunted her back.

Irritated, she whipped around and blasted him.

He dodged, stuck out his tongue at her, and returned fire.

She went intangible, causing the blast to shoot right through her.

She accelerated, and then ducked into an alley.

He sped up and followed.

He crashed right into her. Fiery blue hair was wrapped around him in an instant.

She smirked evilly at him.

He gulped.

_I'mgonnadieI'mgonnadieI'mgonnadie_

"You lost, dipstick. I got you. You know what that means, right?"

He gave her a sheepish grin.

"Uh… You let me go and we continue chasing each other?"

"Now why would I go and do a stupid thing like that-"

He closed his eyes, wincing.

"-when I could just go and do something more fun?"

Her words had barely registered into his head when he felt the flames disappear.

Felt her grab him by the scruff of the neck.

His eyes opened in shock just as their lips connected, only to close dreamily again.

Her hair skyrocketed upwards, blazing into a pillar of blue flame so strong people thought the sun had turned blue.

When she slowly pulled away, they both had a dazed look on their faces.

As if someone had clubbed them both over the head with a nine-iron.

He spoke first.

"Sweet Jesus, the freakishly-dressed teen idol knows how to kiss…"

She glared at him.

He chuckled, before looking at her with sparkling green eyes.

"But she doesn't nearly know enough…"

He yanked on her arm and pulled her close.

One hand went to the small of her back.

She managed out a small "Eep!" before they were kissing again.

His tongue slipped through his lips and licked across hers, asking for permission.

Permission she granted.

An entire flock of birds flying overhead was burnt into ash.

One thought stood out in her head.

_Good Lord, the dipstick **REALLY **knows how to kiss!!!_

A/N: This is the first for my new series of short one-shots entitled Kiss. The difference with QB is that this one will actually be completed once every female character has had their moment with Danny... Review and comment on who you think should be next...


	2. Kiss: Sam

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

Something was wrong.

In the beginning, when they finally owned up to their feelings and started going out, it had been heavenly. Every kiss, every caress, had felt so right.

_She_ had felt so right in his arms.

But in the past few months, something had changed.

The kisses started to end quicker.

The caresses started to come with a bit more hesitation.

Something was most definitely wrong.

He felt it.

She felt it.

The fire was fading.

The spark was dying.

But for appearance's sake, they both shrugged it off.

Until that one fatal moment, in the middle of a very heated make-out session…

_Sam's head was thrown back as Danny trailed kisses down her neck, before stopping to suck on a particularly sensitive spot. Her hands were massaging his shoulders. Lost in a haze of passion and lust, neither noticed the words coming out of their mouths…_

"_Gregor…" She whispered…_

"_Ember…" He murmured…_

_When the words registered, they both froze over in shock._

Surprisingly enough, there was no explosive argument. Just cold resignation to the fact that even if they were in love once, that time had long since passed. They didn't even need to explain themselves to each other. They had an understanding.

Being best friends for nearly two decades does that.

"I've been chatting and emailing Gregor for the past month."

"I've been sneaking into the Ghost Zone to meet with Ember the past month."

Their eyes met.

The fire was dead.

The spark was gone.

Suddenly, they both couldn't help but laugh.

They decided to contact both Gregor and Ember and arrange for a little get-together. When the two arrived, they were greeted with the sight Danny and Sam holding hands. The best friends looked at each other. Then Danny smiled.

"Hey Sammy? One last?"

She rolled her eyes, but smiled just the same.

"All right, Danny boy. One last."

He snickered, then yanked her hand hard. He caught her with his left arm, dipped her down, and kissed her right on the lips. Gregor's hands curled into fists at the same time that Ember's eyes turned a violent shade of red. They broke apart, and Sam gave Danny a wistful smile.

"It was fun while it lasted, wasn't it?" Danny returned the smile with his own half-hearted smirk.

"Yeah it was."

He helped her to her feet, and then pulled her into a tight hug.

"Friends?"

"The best, Danny. Always."

They both pulled away at the same time.

Danny walked over to Ember.

Sam went to Gregor.

Before Ember could get a word out, Danny swept her off her feet and kissed her fully.

Sam grabbed Gregor by the collar and crushed her lips to his.

The fire blazed.

The spark was back.

In the middle of their respective kisses, Danny caught Sam's eye and winked.

No words needed. They understood each other perfectly.

Being friends for nearly two decades does that.


	3. Kiss: Star

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

Six-year-old Danny Fenton was sitting on a bench, waiting for his best friend Sam Manson. She had gotten into a fight with some girl named Paulina. As a result, and despite Danny's protests, both Paulina and Sam were forced to stay behind after school and clean up as punishment. Seeing as how he _never_ went home without his best friend, he decided to be the nice guy and wait for her.

"What're you doing here?"

He turned and saw a pretty girl his age, with long blonde hair tied with a flower clip, looking curiously at him.

"I'm waiting for Sam."

"That mean girl who fought my best friend?"

"Hey! Sam's _my_ best friend! Don't call her mean!" He stuck his tongue out at her. She "hmph-ed" and turned away. Danny rolled his eyes. He turned away too, but a question suddenly popped into his head.

"Hey… uhm… What's your name again?"

"Star. Star Locklight." She said in a haughty voice. "I know who _you_ are! You're Danny Fenton! Your parents are weird!"

He frowned, but pressed on. "I've got a question for you. What're _you_ doing out here?"

"Waiting for _my_ best friend, of course!"

"Oh. Who's your best friend?"

"Paulina!"

"Paulina? Why is _she_ your best friend?"

"Coz she is!"

"That's not an answer!" He whined. "I wanna real answer! C'mon! Why is she your best friend?" He started poking her.

"Why won't you shut up?!?" She yelled at him. He stuck out his tongue at her.

"Make me! C'mon, answer the question! Answer the question! Answer the question! Answer the ques-mmMMPH!!!"

In her frustration, Star had grabbed his collar and kissed him. He hastily broke away.

"EEEEEWWWWW!!! COOTIES! EEEEWWWWW!!! You crazy girl!!!" He frantically wiped his lips on his shirt. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"You deserved it!"

Before Danny could reply…

"Danny!" Sam Manson, somewhat happier after seeing that her best friend had waited for her, came bounding up behind him. Spotting Star, her eyes immediately narrowed.

"What's she doing here?"

"She was waiting for me." Paulina Sanchez appeared behind Star. Sam's eyes narrowed further, and her hands turned into fists. Danny, seeing his best friend about to explode, and not wanting another fight, grabbed her by the wrists.

"C'mon, Sam! I've been waiting forever! Let's go to the Nasty Burger already!"

Before she could reply, Danny had dragged her out of the schoolyard and off to the Nasty Burger. Paulina watched them go with obvious disdain.

"Hmph. Stupid lovebirds. Thanks for waiting for me, Star. Hey, why is your face all red?"

Star shook her head furiously.

"N-N-Nothing! C'mon! Let's get out of here!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So THAT'S what happened that day…" Sam said out loud as Danny finished his story. They were under an apple tree, Sam lying on Danny. One of his hands was behind his head, and the other one was wrapped around her waist.

"Yeah… You're not mad, are you?" He asked her hesitantly.

"Why should I be mad?" She looked up at him, puzzled.

"Uhm… Coz… Star was sorta my first kiss?"

"Oh." She thought for a moment, then laughed. "Star may have been your first kiss, Danny, but I'm your girlfriend now. And besides, we were kids back then. You two didn't know any better, and it didn't mean a damn thing. Right?"

"Right." He smiled at her, before rolling over and kissing her on the lips.

Behind a nearby bush, though, a pretty girl around Danny's age, with long blonde hair tied with a flower clip, smirked to herself.

_Say what you will, Goth girl. But the fact of the matter is, I got to him first... and I will get him back… eventually._


	4. Kiss: Desiree

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

_A door creaked open behind him, and he knew without knowing how that it was her._

"_Hey."_

"_Hey yourself. What're you doing out here in the Zone?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_Nothing my foot. What happened?"_

_A sigh escaped his lips. "Ember and I broke up."_

_He didn't have to turn around to see the sympathetic light in her brilliant eyes. He could _feel_ it._

"_I'm sorry, Daniel."_

_He felt her step closer and hug him from behind. Her arms encircled him, and he drew comfort from her embrace. Shifting in her arms, he turned around and hugged her back. He buried his face in her hair (he was taller than her now) and sniffed._

"_I just thought she was going to be the one…" He muttered forlornly._

"_Obviously, you thought wrong. Nothing new there." Her words stung, and she must have realized it, because she followed up with a quick "Sorry."_

_He chuckled. "S'okay. Sometimes, though, I'd just like to be right for once."_

_She sighed. "If there's one thing I've learned,, Daniel, it's that the thing that you desire and need most of all is usually right in front of you. You just have to look extra- hard to see it."_

_He snickered, then lifted her chin up to meet his gaze. He looked deep into her surprised eyes._

"_Danny, what the- mmmmMPH!"_

_She was the one who broke away first. Her lips were in a pout, but her eyes were twinkling with joy. _

"_So… Did I look hard enough?"_

"_Nowhere near enough." She muttered back, before pulling his lips over to hers._

Danny's eyes snapped open in surprise. His hand flew to his lips.

"What the hell…?"

Danny shook his head and vowed never to touch his Dad's "special" fudge ever again.

"Freakin' fudge is giving me weirdo dreams…" The memory drifted back to him, and he smiled in spite of himself.

"I wonder if she's that good a kisser in real life…?"

Shrugging, Danny pulled the covers tighter around him and drifted back to sleep.

"Play your cards right, young halfa, and you may find the answer to your question… sooner than you think…"

Desiree headed back into the Ghost Zone, smiling to herself.


	5. Kiss: Spectra and Jazz

Danny Fenton sat alone on his bed, staring blankly at his palms

Danny Fenton sat alone on his bed, staring blankly at his palms.

_I didn't do it._

_I didn't mean to do it._

_I didn't know it was going to happen like that._

_I didn't…_

The door opened. He turned. His sister was standing in the doorway, looking at him uncertainly.

"Danny…"

He turned away.

"Get out. I don't need to hear your psychological mumbo-jumbo right now."

His sister flinched at the harsh words. He heard the sound of the door closing and then his sister's footsteps as she walked over in front of him. She laid a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off.

"Danny…"

"Leave me alone. Didn't you hear me earlier? I said I don't want to hear any of your stupid sermons right now."

Instead of replying, Jazz gently but firmly held him by the shoulders and pulled him to his feet. He could have resisted, could have turned intangible so that she wouldn't be able to grab him.

But he didn't.

When he was standing, she softly pulled him into a hug.

"It'll be fine, Danny… We'll be fine… We'll get through this…" She murmured.

The dam broke, and soon enough, Danny was sobbing softly into her shoulder.

"I didn't mean to do it… It was just an experiment… I thought she was gonna get covered with ice… She shouldn't have kissed me…" He mumbled incoherently into his sister's shoulder.

_Flashback_

Danny gritted his teeth as he powered up another ecto-blast. Spectra had returned, dressed in her outfit during the hospital episode and packing a heck of a lot more power. She had apparently managed to drain an entire school bus full of kids. Danny on the other hand had just finished taking down both Skulker, a bunch of Walker's goons, AND the Box Ghost, so he was more than a little tired. He sent the blast of ectoplasmic energy at Spectra, but the fiendish femme fatale dodged out of the way.

"Awww… What's the matter, Danny boy? Getting tired?"

"Dream on, you old hag!" Danny yelled back. Enraged at the comment, Spectra morphed int her shadow form and rushed at him.

"NOBODY CALLS ME AN OLD HAG AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!!" She screeched. Grabbing him by the shoulders, she rammed him into a nearby wall. Danny grunted from the impact. He struggled to get free, but his body was just too tired and his enemy too strong for him to escape. Spectra hissed menacingly.

"I'm going to suck the life out of you now, Phantom… Farewell… Look on the bright side, at least you get to enjoy a kiss from a beautiful woman before you die…" She smirked evilly at him, before transforming into her therapist form and then kissing Danny on the lips. Danny struggled to get out of the liplock, but to no avail. He felt Spectra start to drain the life force out of him when suddenly an idea came to him. Focusing, Danny started channeling his ice powers through his lips, planning to freeze Spectra through the kiss.

_At the very least, she'll feel the cold and stop draining me… _He thought weakly.

His plan worked well. Too well, in fact. For Danny had forgotten one essential thing. His ice powers were not made from regular ice; they were extensions of his ghostly powers. As Spectra siphoned his life energy, she accidentally siphoned his ghost ice. The frost spread throughout her entire body, permeating every inch of her ectoplasm. She broke the kiss, but the damage was done.

"H-H-How c-c-could y-you…?" She managed to choke out with wide eyes, before her entire being turned into crystal ice. Losing its flight capabilities, the empty ice shell that was Penelope Spectra fell to the ground and shattered into a million pieces. Horrified at what he had done, Danny had zoomed off back home into his room, unaware that someone had been watching him.

_End Flashback_

"It'll be okay, Danny. It'll be okay." Jazz murmured as Danny continued to weep. While she could not begin to feel sadness for Spectra's "death", she could only imagine how difficult it must be for her younger brother, who had begun to develop a hero complex, to have destroyed an opponent so utterly, despite it being only an accident. The only thing she could do now was to stand by him and offer her support. She gave Danny a tender kiss on the top of his head.

"It'll be okay, little brother… It'll be okay…"


End file.
